User talk:Blaze fire12
Welcome! Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message with a new section by using the " (subject of message) " at the bottom of my talk page. Don't forget to sign your post with the ~~~~! Thanks! [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire Category:Users 23:38, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Collection I have Thimble, Cannon ball, Snare Drum, and Tea Crate. I will see if I can find the items you need. No trade needed as I have finished all collections. Will let you know if I get any.Wildecoyote 19:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Have sent a request to some people I know who have different stuff to me. Will see what response is.Wildecoyote 19:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) images wanted Hi Andrew I noticed that a few of the pages catorgrised as images wanted actually don't appear to need any. Can I go thro the list and remove the ones that don't need any?Wildecoyote 23:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Goal images How do you tell the wiki that a particular image is the image for the goal (the little one with the I or II that pops up on the left part of your screen during the game), and to sub it in for the "No image" image? Jellyby 00:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : So, e.g., Tidying_Up,_Part_I_of_II.png ? or Tidying_Up,_Part_I_of_II-icon.png ? More help I just uploaded an image to the wrong place on Tidying Up, Part II of II. Can you please delete for me? Should be apparent which one it is... sorry. :( Jellyby 02:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Trading Post Hi Andrew Do you know anything about the Trading Post? Below is a post of my wall, but I can't find out anything about it. William needs a Trading Post Tile in order to complete a Trading PostWilliam is building a Trading Post in FrontierVille and needs your help. If you send free a Trading Post Tile, you'll get one too!Wildecoyote 22:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) collections Hi Andrew I don't have tgose items but I am checking all my sources to find them for you. Will just give them to you when I get them. Add me as neighborWildecoyote 22:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Andrew Not sure what I did wrong with the links, but thanks againWildecoyote 19:14, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Updates Hi Andrew Thanks for correcting my profile. It has been like it for a while. Sorry I didn't realise. Did you get my email?Wildecoyote 17:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucratship Hello, I'm not really active here anymore, and I was wondering if you'd like to be able to modify a user's rights through Special:Userrights. If so, then I'll give you that ability and remove it from myself. Thanks, Ajraddatz 04:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see the need, but if you want to, go ahead. Ajraddatz 05:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. Ajraddatz 14:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tricorne hat Hi Andrew Did you get the Tricorne Hat?Wildecoyote 00:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Add me and I'll send you one. I just traded 160 lnches for it :) but yours freeWildecoyote 00:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) SentWildecoyote 00:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I sent neighbor request. What other collection stuff you need? Will see what I can doWildecoyote 00:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Powder Horn Will see what I can doWildecoyote 01:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) A friend says she has one but she is a bit busy at the moment.Wildecoyote 01:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) SentWildecoyote 02:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I only need the items on my profile pageWildecoyote 02:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Homestead Expansion Hi Andrew I've added the latest homestead expansion goals. I'm not happy with how it looks. I think the 4 colums under that heading is good but my column spacing needs a bit of fixing. Not sure how to fix that so if you could have a look for me that'd be great. Sorry to be a painWildecoyote 03:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I think it looks ok. If the first column was closer to the left the last one might not look squashed. But it's fine with me. Thanks againWildecoyote 05:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Bess, Hank, Fanny goal series Hi Andrew That's a good question. I would think they won't be around for ever as it's more of a valatine theme. But knowing Zynga anythings possible. I doing all three goals at the same time. Bit like a love triangle :) I haven't seen anything saying that there's a time limit or that they'll endWildecoyote 02:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Andrew Thanks for fixing my typoWildecoyote 06:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) silver needles page Hi Andrew Sorry to be a pain. I just made the silver needles page and changed the links in the above goal. Can you please check and advise me on any errors. Hopefully I got it right (this time). Thanks (I also asked Corielle)Wildecoyote 06:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) wiltered crops Hi Andrew Do you know how long it takes for crops to wilt?Wildecoyote 22:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the infoWildecoyote 01:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Bagdes Hi Andrew just checking to see if my list of badges is missing one?Wildecoyote 04:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Icon scripting Hey Andrew- I was wondering if you think a script to download the icons and make them available for everyone would be beneficial. I just got finished up making one for cityville (see my user page over there for the link) and thought I would try my hand at making one for frontierville. Looking at the info, the appropriate files can be downloaded using the xml data from http://assets.frontierville.zynga.com/ or http://assets.frontierville.zynga.com/production//xml/gameSettings.xml. I'll most likely go ahead and make a script (just for fun), but if you would find it beneficial, I will host a site to browse the images and post a link for a zip of all of them that can be refreshed nightly. Just let me know! Crazycaveman 04:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I have set up a page to run the script on-demand for you (or anyone) to use; it is on my server. I also have a nightly refreshed zip file that can be accessed from my dropbox. My server isn't the most reliable (it's home-built and mostly just for playing around with), but the dropbox zip will always be available. The script should automatically pull the latest icons, no matter what the latest version is. I also set up a page in my profile (User:Crazycaveman/Icon script) that will have all the links and the entire script for people to use and look through. Hope this is useful! Crazycaveman 04:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Collections Hi Andrew, I have a tricorn hat, I could exchange for a bookstrap.Let me know if/how to do an exchange if you are interested. 03:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) DiNo Mygame 03:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Andrew Do you need any collection items?Wildecoyote 22:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) *Syringe (Don't have) *Jackknife (sent) *12 Pink Roses (sent) *Heater, Formula, Cone of Shame, Vaccine (sent Vaccine) *Locket, Perfume, Heart Frame, Love Song (don't have any) *Any item from the Peppermint Collection (sent 2 of what I had spare) Sorry I couldn't help furtherWildecoyote 06:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Just sent you 2 of the Peppermint Gum you should now have the collection and also enough for the pox goal :) Glad to helpWildecoyote 07:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Andrew Are you still after the Romance Collection?Wildecoyote 21:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Currently only have Vaccine, will see what I can doWildecoyote 21:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know. I almost finished all goals just on last one now, done all collections just have badges and leveling to do so I don't mind. Besides people help me so I pass it on PAY IF FORWARD is my thing also it gives a bit of a challabge as wellWildecoyote 21:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Andrew Just sent you formulaWildecoyote 08:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) new timed goal? Hi Andrew Have you seen the new timed goal - The Great TomatoWildecoyote 23:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Race? script info Hi Andrew Just wondering how do you hide text that you don't want to delete untill you want it again?Wildecoyote 07:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Other admins I have a question. I really would like to take an active part in developing this wiki, but there are certain other admins who just ruin my experience anytime I am here. This particular admin just seems to continually make comments and do things that are rude and petty. I can provide a lot of examples. Do I have any recourse when things like this happen? Do you realize that this other admin -- as much great work as she does keeping the pages up to date -- is driving people away from this site because they don't want to deal with her smart remarks? I can't seem to get Facebook Connect to work, but I'm JimBurnell. And I probably will be banned soon, so please feel free to email me at jimburnell@gmail.com if that happens. 17:34, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't get your email. Are you sure you sent to jimburnell@gmail.com? collections Hi Andrew could you add the collection items you need to your page so I don't have to ask, then I could just look and see what I can help you with and not have to ask all the timeWildecoyote 02:17, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Just sent you what I couldWildecoyote 03:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Just sent flower foodWildecoyote 22:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Andrew Sent you first 4 items of the Blacksmith Collection Sorry don't have any cleaning cloths :(Wildecoyote 02:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) goals etc Hi Andrew Was wondering if you know of any new releases etc coming up in the near future. Also when I get collection items you need will send. I was wondering if we could change the start of the Badges so it included the total number of badges. ie There is currently a total of 87 badges consisting of 24 categories .... etc (just a thought)Wildecoyote 03:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hank,Bess,Fanny Hi Andrew I was thinking the Hank and Bess, Hank and Fanny, and Fanny and Bess goals would look better and more acurate if they were listed across the page in 3 columns. What do you think? if you like the idea can I have a go at it?Wildecoyote 22:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Care package I will have to check the care packages I have nearly 300 Yep just got a cleaning cloth :) thanks will see if I can get some moreWildecoyote 02:43, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Chicken Eaten Collection Hi Andrew Sent you entire Chicken Eaten Collection (I rhink) please checkWildecoyote 23:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sent feathers and HowlingWildecoyote 06:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) PeltWildecoyote 06:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Andrew I just sent you the Prunning Shears. Had to do a bit of wheeling and dealing but now they're yours. EnjoyWildecoyote 07:18, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Andrew You need to update your wish listWildecoyote 00:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey You blanked pages, put a deletion tag on my category, uploaded new versions of my images, and just plain screwed up. Don't you get it? I was gonna finish that wiki later! You should ask permission before doing something retarded like that. XxTimberlakexx 01:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Buildings Hi Andrew Wow they sure increased the Wood required. Also please chack emailWildecoyote 00:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) detective collection Howdy sent you most of the items for this collection.Wildecoyote 10:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You need any collection items?Wildecoyote 01:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Tried to send you invisible ink and a couple of the others but it wont load the send page and now its lost my goalsWildecoyote 02:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Got it to work. Sent you 3 invisible inks, Dog Ball and chew toyWildecoyote 02:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Chewed Shoes and Pig's EarWildecoyote 03:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Flying DiscWildecoyote 03:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Just sent you handcuffs. Sorry it took so long being trying to ever since you posted them. FV kept crashing.Wildecoyote 09:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) info Hi Andrew How do you add a category to an icon?Wildecoyote 05:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Storage shed Hi Andrew did you know you can build a second storage shed gives 20 capacityWildecoyote 23:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe its a level thing, don't know. I have 2 and I only got the 2nd one last weekWildecoyote 00:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Brown Bear Cub Hey Blaze. I took a look at some of your Injured Animals and noticed the Brown Bear Cub. On my Frontier, its listed as a "Spring Bear Cub", not a Brown Bear Cub. I'd make the changes myself, but the last time I did that, I was yelled at about it. If you can authorize the changes, that'd be great, if you need a screenshot of what I have, just ask and I'll provide it to you. ₩indrazor 08:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Collections Collection items sentWildecoyote 02:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Andrew If you update your wishlist I will send what I can when Zynga fix the bug that isn't letting me send collection items. They say they are aware of the bug. Oh also I sent you an email for some help can you please checkWildecoyote 05:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Sent you a couple of items for the collection on your wishlist. All I have from that collection sorryWildecoyote 13:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Spring Turtle Hey Blaze, I noticed you deleted my page titled Spring Turtle and then changed the Black Turtle page to Spring Turtle. I'm not sure if these are two separate animals or if they are the same. As usual, I only add things when I find them myself. I can take a screen shot of the Spring Turtle if you wish. In any regards, I noticed not everything on the Spring Turtle page was changed from Black Turtle which is why I'm messaging you about it. Anywhos, I think I've mentioned it before but I'm an admin on the Mafia Wars Wiki, and even though your format is slightly different on this wiki, I'm doing my best to adhere to the Frontiers' wiki. Hopefully my edits have not been TOO out of the ordinary. Feel free to message me if you have questions. ₩indrazor 17:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts Hi Andrew I was thinking there should be a ratio chart on the crops/food page so people know what is the best to grow for the best returns. What do you think? As for the Canning Master Goals, I can't believe they actully released them after their live chat person told a friend that they weren't doing them.Wildecoyote 01:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I could add another colum on the crop/ tree pages with the info if you like the ideaWildecoyote 02:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Might take me a little while but can you check it out when I've finished it.Wildecoyote 02:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Andrew How do I get to the source code for the chart on the crops page ? I thought I would copy it to a document and edit it of line and then place it on the food page.Wildecoyote 02:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) u know provet4? hey blaze...you play runescape so i thought you would know Provet4. actually that is me...cuz i have you in my friend list and you have added me too. Help Hi Andrew Can you please change the name of Black Husky-icon.png to Grey Husky-icon.png as I don't know how to There's no black husky in the pet shop ThanksWildecoyote 02:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) It only had the edit thing with no drop arrow like it does on the page I renamedWildecoyote 02:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The grey Husky is only 95,000 coin in my pet shop. Must be on sale :)Wildecoyote 03:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I guess you had better lkearn the lesson :PWildecoyote 05:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC) So which lesson don't you have?Wildecoyote 06:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) collections Hi Andrew Did you check your gifts/collections?Wildecoyote 23:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Assistance please Hi Andrtew I was wondering if you could help me with my prfile page please? I am trying to get my dogs from the pet shop in lines of 3. I used to create the rows but it just put them in one single colummn. I would like to put them in rowas of 3 ie. 1 (dog icon) etcWildecoyote 05:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Collections Hi Andrew Did you not get the Pee Collection as I sent you and Corielle the whole collection a few days ago?Wildecoyote 23:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of Dog Kennel Page You deleted my page for dog kennel so to prove it check out this link: http://frontiervillelegend.com/build-a-dog-kennel how to upload& use picture in page.I don't know Hey? Did you give up on us cretins? I miss your hard work here... :( 18:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bro Hi Andrew, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with the unblocking, I'm quite new as administrator, for whatever else feel free to ask me again Zynga footer I listed this wiki on w:Template:Zynga and was wondering if it could be featured on the homepage. I am trying to figure out all the Zynga projects on Wikia. +Y 18:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin Honestly, no one has been active here for quite some time... Would you like me to remove you as an admin? Corielle (talk)